


Blood Thirst

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Blood Thirst

The vampire nest was covered in blood, Sam and Dean having killed the others while you finished killing one of the vamps that took you for ransom.  
Walking around in a what used to be a white tank top, now covered in blood. You look around to see if you could find any other vamps near, happily not finding any around.  
You can hear Sam and Dean in the other room, kicking ass and taking names.  
You knew you couldn't just stay in this room leaving them to fight the fight alone, you start towards the other room only to be grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall.  
You groan in pain feeling your back pulsing. You try to move pulling yourself up off the floor.  
"You're strong, I have to give you that." The male vampire says pulling you up and pressing you to the wall.  
You shutter in pain from your back, the vamps hand grabbing onto your hair to tip your head back.  
"Back off you blood sucking bitch!" You shout in protest to get him away from you.  
"Drink up doll." He smiles placing his hand onto your mouth, the iron taste filling your whole mouth.  
He presses his hand tighter to your mouth, keeping the blood inside so that the only way it's leaving your mouth was by swallowing it down.  
You knew you had no other choice in having the blood leave your mouth at any time while he's pressing his hand over your now closed lips.  
"Come on doll, just drink it down. You'll feel a whole lot better after." He insists smiling before moving his face closer towards yours, his tongue licking your cheek.  
You couldn't handle the taste any longer, you had to swallow.  
You feel the blood run down your throat, the horrific taste gone from your mouth.  
You feel fear creep upon you knowing you'd be one of them before you know it, how could you let the brothers see you that way?  
How could you let Dean see you as a vampire?  
He pulls his hand back, face next to your ear.  
"You're one of us now doll. Welcome to the family." He says pulling back a large smile upon his face.  
"I'll never be a part of your family." You answer grabbing the first thing you could find.  
Wire.  
You wrap the wire around his neck and begin to pull with both hands, tightening the wire around his neck.  
His smile disappears trying to fight you off.  
You see the wire begin to cut into his neck, blood beginning to ease out from where the wire was.  
"Have fun in purgatory, bitch!" You shout pulling hard and fast on the wire,the sound of his spine snapping as his head comes right off as if it was the cork to a champagne bottle.  
Kicking his body to the ground, you throw the wire to the side as you catch your breath.  
You lean against the wall stopping your panting breath to listen to the boys in the other room.  
You hear their muffled voices as they talk to each other, a laugh coming from Sam.  
What would the brothers think if they see you with blood covering you mouth and chin?  
The sound of their voices approaching causes you to tense up.  
You're not willing to take the chance in seeing what they would do.  
You quickly make your way towards a window, breaking the glass and climbing out. Glancing behind you, you see the brothers walking into the room quickly from hearing the glass shattering.  
You run quickly, not wanting to be caught running from them.  
"(Y/N)!" Dean's voice echoing outside the window as you continue to run through the woods in search for an exit from the woods.  
You continue to run for what seems like hours, the echos of your name having stopped miles back.  
The night air hits your sweaty skin, causing you to feel like you're freezing.  
An excruciating pain in your entire body causes you to drop to the dirt ground, an involuntary scream escapes out of your mouth; echoing the woods.  
You lay upon the ground, shaking in pain as you groan trying to keep quiet knowing the brothers were probably still looking for you.  
How did I get here? You think to yourself the pain slowly beginning to subside.  
Sitting up you shake your head wishing to you would have listened to Dean.

* * *

~Two Days Ago~

You're seated in the library; legs hanging from the table keeping your eyes focused on Dean across the room.  
Dean continues to shake his head in anger.  
"Why?" You ask really wanting to know why he doesn't want you going on a hunt.  
"(Y/N) seriously, do you really think I'm gonna let you go on a hunt without us?" Dean asks glancing towards Sam for support.  
Sam nods in agreement with his brother.  
"That's so unfair, I'm just as strong as you. You've both trained me. I know what I'm doing." You shout with anger as the brothers keep their eyes on you.  
"That's to damn bad (Y/N), some other hunter will just have to do it." Dean shouts back just as loud as you had.  
"Whatever." You growl walking out of the library towards your room not wanting to be around the brothers.  
Dean shouts your name and ask you where you're going, but you just ignore his call.  
You walk into your room slamming the door behind you, the sound of your heavy angry breathing echoing your room.  
Hours pass while you remain in your room, watching Orange Is The New Black on your laptop. A knock at your door turn your attention from the screen, pausing the show and calling out to one of the brothers outside your door.  
"Hey, I was just wondering do you want to go out with us to get some burgers?" Sam asks from the other side of the door.  
You knew if you were to eat after snacking on some candy and red bull for the last couple hours, you would throw up.  
Gagging at the thought of eating, you decline. Sam knocks on the door once again.  
This time you stand and walk over to the door, you open it to see a serious faced younger Winchester.  
"Are you still angry?" He asks leaning against the door frame.  
"Not right now." You answer honestly, your eyes on the younger Winchester.  
"I'm just making sure." Sam says nodding his head.  
The sound of Deans boots hitting the floor, causing you to roll your eyes knowing he was coming to bug you about the hunt.  
Dean pops his head behind his brother, his face serious.  
"Hey Dean." You start.  
"Are you not coming to get food?" Dean asks his eyes filled with concern.  
"No, I've been snacking on food this entire time. I'm not very hungry." You answer.  
"Okay, well just make sure that you don't leave while we're gone." He remarks walking towards your door.  
"Really?" You snap angrily.  
Dean shrugs before glancing towards Sam.  
"We know you (Y/N), you will not leave this bunker once we leave." Dean orders before walking away from your doorway and out of sight.  
Sam looks down to the floor, before following his brother away from your bedroom door.  
How dare they order you about in this house, yes they give you a few rules to live by while living in the bunker. This was another addition to the rules. It was unfair, the brothers have taught you how to fight. Sam and Dean trained you themselves, how could they not trust you with a hunt of your own?  
Deciding to forget a word Dean said about walking out of the bunker once they left, you throw it right out the window.  
You were a big girl, you knew how to fight and kill vampires.  
How hard could any of it be?  
Grabbing your packed duffle bag, you head out of the bunker. Stealing a car, one of Dean's teachings.  
You drive to the state you've heard that the nest is. You get spend money on a motel for the night, knowing once the boys get back from the restaurant they would be searching for you.  
One of the reasons why you used money instead of the cards they gave you.  
Dean would be angry, if he isn't already. You would probably never hear the last of it from him.  
Going to sleep early, you had a very active day ahead of you.  
Getting yourself into the bed and flipping off the lights, you lay your head down upon the pillow.  
That's when your phone begins to ring. Well that was longer then you thought it would have been.

* * *

You climb to your feet, the sound of the wind rushing through your hair.

The feeling of being cold a thing of the past, in it's place a hunger within. A thirst that needed to be fulfilled.  
You hear the sound of people laughing, you must have been closer to the edge of the woods then you thought you were. Walking towards the laughter, your feet carrying you quicker and quicker towards the edge until you're standing in the middle of a neighborhood.  
Children playing and laughing while playing tag. The sound of their heart beats racing, the blood pumping inside their bodies.  
You take a step back the fear of youself, what if you couldn't hold back?  
The sound of a woman scream takes you out of thought, turning to see the woman looking towards you. You realize you look as if you've been killing for days. Which you have.  
"Get inside the house!" The mother shouts to the children.  
You open your mouth to tell the woman not to worry, and that you needed help finding your way out of the mountains; only to smell the fear from the woman and children.  
Trying not to breath in the smell; you place your hand over your nose.  
Sharp blades in your mouth rip from above your normal teeth, the pain unbearable. You walk past the woman and children needing to find your composure.  
You run past houses, needing to get away from the smell of the human blood and the sound of their beating hearts.  
Finally feeling safe enough to stop you drop to the weeded ground, the sound of wild life reaching your ears.  
You lay against the ground, hoping that nobody will come near you or find you here. You needed to keep yourself feeling like you.  
Shaking your head, the tears begin to slip down the sides of your face.  
This was a new you, maybe this was you now. This may be a normal struggle of being a vampire. You wipe the tears from your face, a sound causing you to sit up in shock; the sound of the impala drawing near the area you're laying.  
You quickly jump up to your feet, knowing the brothers were looking for you. You begin to run through the grassy area, seeing the impala turning down the road near you.  
You stop quickly, sliding on the ground kicking up dirt before running towards the opposite way.  
Glancing behind you see the cars lights catching the last bit of you before you're being throw down to the ground from a heavy force.  
You land onto the ground cutting up your shirt and arms. Groaning you glance up seeing Dean, his body an inch away from yours.  
Dean Winchester tackled you to the ground. Dean groans before climbing to his knees, crawling towards you his eyes landing on you.  
"Why... Did you run?" He asks panting for breath.  
"Dean please just go away, I don't want to hurt you." You try to explain.  
The smell of the older Winchester causing you to feel the fangs drop over your other teeth. He smells so good, the burn in your throat as if you haven't drank in years causing your throat to feel as if it were closing.  
"We've be searching for you this whole damn time, I'm not leaving you." Dean explains grabing you by your shoulders to help you up.  
The need to drink his blood begins to take over, you grab a hold of his shoulders; nails digging into his skin.  
"Ouch, (Y/N) you're hurting me." He says softly.  
You pull him closer, his neck exposed to you. You take a smell of his blood flowing through his veins.  
Dean pushes you back, your head hitting the ground hard knocking you out.

* * *

 

~Dean's POV~

I look down to my unconscious friend, her face calm as usual. What in the world got into her?  
Sam and I have been searching for (Y/N) for what seems to be hours after she ran from the nest.  
Why did she run?  
Sam parks baby, the sound of the door opening and closing quickly. I trun to see Sammy running towards us.  
"Did you knock her out?" Sam asks once he reaches us while I sit up still looking towards the beautiful girl I've begun to have feelings for.  
"I had to. She's not acting like herself." I answer glancing towards Sam.  
"Okay, we found her. Let's get her out of the cold and back to the motel." Sam says his voice sounding quiet.  
I nod, grabbing (Y/N) from under her knees and lifting her in one swoop. My arm around her waist clutches to her blood filled shirt.  
Sam and I walk to baby, Sam opeing the back door so I could put her inside.  
Finally getting her in the back seat, I climb in next to her to keep her close.  
(Y/N) has been missing for two long days, I don't want her out of my sight.  
I've never been so scared, when Sam and I got home two days ago from the cafe; I called out her name but heard nothing. I searched everywhere but deep down I knew she left to deal with the hunt.  
I turn looking to her laying against the seat, her mouth covered with dried blood.  
Touching her lips gently, I have this gut feeling that I have to check.  
I stick my finger into her mouth and press my finger gently against the top of her gums. A white fang poking out.  
My heart drops, this was the reason she ran. She was afraid.  
"Sammy."  
"Yeah?" Sam asks glancing back from the rearview mirror.  
"She's been turned." I begin moving my finger away from her mouth.  
Sam's eyes widen in shock, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
"What do we do?" Sam asks continuing to drive towards the motel.  
"We're gonna have to make a trip and get all of the ingrediance for the cure to turn her back." I reply. Sam nods quickly, driving up towards the motel lot.  
Parking in front of the room, I grab her up quickly. Sam opens the door wide as I make my way towards the motel, Sam using the small key to open the room door.  
I walk inside placing (Y/N) on the bed, her sleeping form not moving an inch.  
"Dean I can go get everything together, so you can keep an eye on her." Sam says softly.  
I nod understanding where he's coming from, all we need is for her to wake up and leave while Sam and I are both gone looking for the ingredients.  
"I'll be back." Sam says before walking out of the motel room, closing the door behind himself. The sound of baby's engine rumbling to life.

* * *

 

~Your POV~

You awake in a horrible position, your sitting on a chair in the middle of a motel room your arms and legs tied to the chair.  
How the hell did you get here?  
You look around the room not seeing anything, that's when you hear a heart beat.  
The beat was so steady, calm. It's so soothing you could almost fall asleep listening to the rythem.  
That's when you remember Dean had found you, Dean had tackled you to the ground to get you to stop running.  
The worry that was in his eyes made you sad. He wanted to know if you were okay but you didn't want him near you.  
Then you tried to bite him.  
Closing your eyes tight you shake your head wishing you had more control.  
He smelled so good, the blood flowing through his veins made you so thirsty, it was unbearable.  
A door opens from behind you, the sound of heavy boots taking steps towards you causes you to get yourself ready for confrontation.  
Dean steps into your view, his green eyes watching you as you keep your mouth shut.  
"Hey." He says standing in front of you. "I just want you to know Sam and I aren't mad at you." He adds softly.  
You couldn't believe what you're hearing, you thought they would be ready with pitchforks and torches when they found out about what had happened.  
"Why not, it's all my fault Dean. I should have listened to you."  
"I know but I've been there once, when I was a kid my dad left me in charge of Sammy while he went hunting. I thought it would be okay to leave to play video games while Sam was asleep so I left for a while. When I got back the a Shtriga had Sammy, I grabbed the gun to kill it but froze. I was so afraid, so afraid that thing would kill Sammy. My dad came in just in time to save him. I was so angry with myself. How could I have left my brother like that. I didn't hear the end of that either." He says glancing towards you.  
"This is different." You whisper.  
"I've been there too." He says grunting before taking a seat on the bed across from you.  
"You've been turned into a vampire?"  
Dean nods softly as he keeps his eye on you. "Wow, you really did have a troubled life." You smile softly.  
Dean smirks.  
The sound if his heart beating becomes louder and louder in your ears. The sound of the blood rushing through his veins.  
You make a fist when the feeling of your gums ripping open for your vamp fangs to come out, the pain excruciating.  
Dean's face fills with concern, he quickly climbs of the bed kneeling towards you.  
"(Y/N)."  
"Don't touch me. My God don't touch me!" You scream.  
This time it was different. The smell so strong, so desperate just to have a taste of his blood.  
"It's okay, you're okay. You're stronger then you think. Just fight it off."  
His words weren't helping much, you know he's saying everything just so he can walk you through and make you feel better but everything he was saying didn't matter anymore.  
You begin to shake with anger, the burn from your throat now a fire within.  
The sound of splitting wood bursts in your ears, Dean shouting to keep fighting.  
You open your eyes not knowing you had closed them and realizing you've broke the chair. The rope still slightly hanging around your wrists the chair in pieces by your feet.  
You glance towads Dean who is backing away from you slowly.  
"Just fight it off, I know it's hard but you need to-" Not caring you lurch towards him needing to drink his blood.  
Dean jumps back grabbing onto the lamp from the night stand, the lamp shade falling to the ground, the naked buld illuminating the motel room.  
"I don't want to hurt you." Dean says holding the lamp as if it were a baseball bat. "Fight it (Y/N), you're stronger then the poison in your system." You scream the burn from your dry throat feeling as if it's splitting into two.  
You open your eyes, anger dripping from the screams and growls you're letting slip from your mouth.  
Meeting Dean's stare from across the room, you squint towards him and smirk softly.  
Dean sighs before you lurch towards him again, the metal from the lamp cracking you in the skull causing you to fall backwards onto the ground.  
You scream as you pick yourself back up, Dean swinging the lamp again.  
You duck quickly and tackle him to the ground, the smell of his blood enveloping your senses. Dean looks into your eyes as you watch the pulse within his neck pound against his skin.  
You lick your lips ready to take a bite into his neck and drink his blood you meet his eyes, pleading with you not to do it and fight back.  
You glance to his neck again before climbing off of him and running into the bathroom to try and drink some water to ease the burn.  
The sound of Dean panting outside the door and heart beating quickly becomes louder.  
"How am I supposed to fight this? It's so hard." You ask before sticking you head under the faucet.  
"Just focus on the good, listen to other things. Also Sam should be back soon with the rest of the ingredients."  
As if Sam could read Dean's mind the cell rings, Dean answers it.  
"Yeah?" Dean asks.  
"We need to find the vamp that turned (Y/N). It's the last bit of the ingredients." Sam says from the speaker on the phone.  
You pull your head from under the faucet and wipe the back of your hand over your mouth. You open the door and look to Dean.  
His steady heart beat quickening when he sees me in the bathroom doorway.  
"It was the last vampire bitch I killed in the room you both ran into when I ran." You answer.  
"Okay, I'm walking back into the room." Sam answers.  
You take deep breaths trying to calm yourself as you continue listening to the sound of Dean's heart.  
"Okay, I found him. I'll be back in a few." Sam says before hanging up leaving just Dean and you alone once again.  
"You okay?" Dean asks.  
"I'm trying." You answer honestly looking away from Dean once noticing the heart beat in his neck.  
"You're doing good, just think about something else."  
"Like what?" You ask glancing back towards Dean.  
"Like the fact that you can hear my heart beat when I'm around you." He says softly. Your eyebrow lifts slightly hearing the way his voice changed.  
"What?" You ask making sure you heard him right.  
Did Dean Winchester just flirt with me?  
"Come on (Y/N), don't tell me you don't feel it too. Just listen, my heart speeds up every time I think about you and when I'm with you I feel like I could flatline." He says taking a step towards you.  
Backing up slightly in fear of yourself, Dean smiles lifting his arm and guilding you towards him.  
"It's okay. I trust you." He says grabbing ahold of your hand and pulling you towards him.  
"Dean." You whisper.  
"What?" He asks looking into my eyes as you listen to the racing of his heart.  
"I, I don't want to hurt you." You answer.  
"You won't." He replies as he places his hands onto the side of your face, his lips conecting to yours.  
Dean deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around you, your hand resting over his heart feeling the quick beating.  
Headlight shine through the window of the hotel illuminating the room, Dean and you pull back hearing the sound of baby's engine. You pull back glancing towards Dean a smile upon your face.  
Dean shares the same smile as you, he winks as the sound of the engine cuts.  
Sam walks in with the ingredients inside of a brown bag. His eyes roaming around the messy room that you created. The sound of his rapid heart beat causes you to place your hands over your ears.  
"What happened?" Sam asks pointing around the room.  
"Please just calm down a bit Sammy." You begin trying to ignore the sound.  
San stops in his tracks as he watches you try to fight the vampire virus inside.  
Dean walks up towards you his gentle hand placed upon your shoulder, he turns towards Sam.  
"She's really trying to keep from becoming full vamp mode, the sound might suck but it's the smell that will rile her up." He says with his other hand touching your waist.  
Sam's smell hits you like a freight train, moving your hands from your ears you pinch your nose. Pain shoots through your mouth as the teeth rip out above your other normal teeth.  
The sound of both brothers heart beats grow louder and louder in your ears.  
"It's so loud." You try to shout over the sound.  
Dean rushes away from you as he quickly grabs the ingridiants from the bag and places them onto the small kitchen table.  
Sam rushes with Dean as they begin making the drink that would help you become normal once again.  
"Keep fighting (Y/N)." Dean says glancing over his shoulder towards you.  
"What? I can't hear a damn word you just said." You shout. "Your guy's hearts are loud!" You shout again as you rub your gums trying to take away the pain in some way.  
Sam drips some of the blood from the bloodsucker you killed into the drink mixing it into a bright red chunky liquid.  
Dean grabs the glass and makes his way towards you slowly and calmly as possible.  
"You'll have to drink this, believe me it's not going to taste good and you're going to be sicker then a son of a bitch." Dean says as loud as he can while handing you the glass.  
"I don't care, as long as it takes this away." You answer as you take the glass grimacing at the smell and begin downing the liquid.  
The taste is unbearable but better then the feeling of the vampire teeth ripping your gums.  
Finishing the drink you grimace at the taste and shake your head in disgust.  
"That was-" Your stomach turns in circles placing your hand onto your stomach you run into the bathroom and puke more liquid then you've had in the last 48 hours.  
Dean walks in behind you pulling your hair back so you can finish without making a mess all over yourself.  
Once you're finished pain within your body causes you to scream bloody murder; fangs out and eyes dilated. Holding your abdomen Dean pulls you  back and has you lean against the bathroom wall.  
Dean flushes the toilet and lays against the wall with you, his hand moving to yours.  
Panting as if you've been running for miles you lean your head on Dean hoping the pain would finally go away.  
"It's okay, it's almost done." Dean whispers as he lays his head on yours.  
You close your eyes as more pain rips through your core that causes you to tense under Dean. The last thing you hear is Dean telling you to keep fighting before your fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Opening your eyes you notice you're no longer on the bathroom floor but on your back in the hotel bed.

Turning your head to the right you notice Dean sitting up leaning against the headboard of the bed one leg up and arms folded as he sleeps. Must have fallen asleep while waiting for you to wake.  
A smile spreads across your lips as you move your hand to touch his arm.  
Dean stirs, blinking he glances towards you and smiles.  
"Hey." He says with sleep still thick in his voice.  
"Hey." You answer back.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good, am I still-"  
"No, what you threw up in the toilet was the vampire virus." He answers.  
Nodding you begin to move to sit up along with Dean.  
Grimacing slightly Dean stops you as he places his hand on your back to help.  
"Take it easy." He says once your seated against the headboard.  
"I'm fine Dean." You smile as he grabs your hand into his.  
"I haven't been that worried in-"  
"You don't have to worry anymore." You interrupt softly.  
He turns towards you, his hand touching your face his thumb ghosting over your chin.  
"You promise?" He asks glancing towards your lips as he bites his bottom lip.  
"Well I can't really promise that I won't keep myself out of harms way, for Gods sakes I'm a hunter." You smile as you run your fingers through his hair. "But I'll try to never make you worried like I did." You finish.  
Not wanting to wait any longer Dean leans in kissing you gently making sure not to hurt you, pulling back he rests his forehead against yours.  
"I'm happy you kept fighting. To be honest, you scared the crap out of me." He chuckles.  
You laugh loudly before leaning your head upon his shoulder.  
"Seriously (Y/N), I'm happy you fought back the virus." He repeats.  
Pulling back to look into his emerald eyes you nod your head.  
"I knew I needed to. I need to make sure I keep an eye on you." You smile.  
"I'll always fight back the things that try to change me." You finish as you rub his earlobe between your fingers.  
Dean leans in, his lips conecting with yours as he silently tells you he loves you and will be there to make sure you keep fighting even when you're not strong enough. He will always be there for you just like you'll always be there for him.


End file.
